An antenna configuration of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph and a data carrier of the kind mentioned in the second paragraph above are known, for example, from the patent document JP 07-271.938 A. The known data carrier is a chip card, which has a card body, said card body forming a carrier for a known antenna configuration. The antenna configuration here comprises two antenna arms arranged in a V-shape, which two antenna arms have a constant width between their first end and their second end. The two central longitudinal portions of the two antenna arms of the known antenna configuration enclose an obtuse opening angle, such that the opening angle has a value of approximately 140°. Owing to the wide opening angle, the central longitudinal portions of the two antenna arms are at a comparatively large distance from one another, except for the region of their first ends, which is indeed favorable for a good decoupling of the two antenna arms, but which also has disadvantages that have manifested themselves in tests carried out at applicant's. Only a single integrated component is connected to the known data carrier with the known antenna configuration, while the cited patent document does not discuss in any detail by means of what connecting technology the electrical coupling between the antenna configuration and the integrated component is achieved. A limitation and disadvantages are accordingly present in the known antenna configuration and the known data carrier, because a large opening angle is present between the antenna arms, and the antenna configuration is constructed and suitable only for an electrical coupling and accordingly for an operational co-operation with only a single integrated component.